Tenerfie Sea
by paulu95
Summary: A oneshot starting off with a proposal and ending with a family. Based on Ed Sheeran's "Tenerfie Sea" Rated T just to be safe.


So I have not written a FF in years, but I heard "Tenerfie Sea" by Ed Sheeran and every time I played it, Mary and Bash were all I could think of. I do not own Reign, otherwise, the ending would have a been a little less historically accurate and a lot more Mashful.

I hope you enjoy reading this story. I apologize for the length, hopefully it's not too dull.

* * *

 _Tenerfie Sea_

"So marry me Bash," she says with such conviction.

And after a moment of silent, he responds, "No…"

"Bash…," how dare he, she thinks. She stands there a little hurt, but mostly confused; how could he not see it? By marrying her, almost nothing could go wrong, and it would force Rome to side with them, to legitimize him!

"That's not how its done," he states as he begins to kneel, "this is how its done. Marry me, Mary Queen of Scots…and make me the luckiest bastard on Earth."

"Yes," she breathes, and he releases the breath he did not realize he was holding in. He rises and he kisses her, his future wife. He doesn't want to stop, and it surely doesn't help that Mary holds tight to his shirt.

She wanted the wedding to happen in a course of hours, however, a woman only gets married once, and while her mother did not approve of her choice, she was not going to let her daughter be ruined, for an expedited wedding could only mean one thing…a fertile womb.

They decided on waiting a month – a month seemed a like a good time to give nobles and wealthy families from far states to make it to their wedding.

~ • ~

You look so wonderful in your dress  
I love your hair like that  
The way it falls on the side of your neck  
Down your shoulders and back

~ • ~

"Are you nervous?" Bash asks her as he holds her in his arms.

"Of what is there to be nervous?" she asks as if nothing could go wrong, and he can't help but chuckle.

"Oh I haven't a clue my beautiful wife," he begins, "I'd say Rome not legitimizing me might be something to be nervous about, for you'd be stuck with a landless bastard for a husband."

"Wife?" she lifts her head of his chest.

"Is that really all you heard, my Queen?" he teases.

"Well that is all that matters!"

"Is that right? You do not think that…," he was cut off by his favorite pair of lips on his and two soft hands on either side of his face.

She could not believe how easy it was with him, unlike with Francis. She did not have to fight to be his number one priority, she felt as if she _could_ be just a girl and he just a boy. It is not that he did not care for his country – he did – he just loved her.

"Bash…" she tries to speak.

"Not yet...," he knows its getting late and he must go back to his chambers. He had been sneaking into her chambers for the past month. They use this time to get to know one another better, to confide in one another, to hold each other and plan their future family. It's time they probably will no longer have after their honeymoon tour and so they enjoy every single bit of it.

"Be glad that tomorrow we will be wed, the waiting is almost over," Mary reminds him with a smile on her face.

"Not soon enough," he says as he steals another kiss. "The next time I see you…"

"Next time you see me, I'll be walking in front of several hundred noble families," she says standing up, "make certain that you are not be late," she playfully warns him.

"I shan't think of it," he says as he bows with a smirk on his face, "Goodnight, my wife, my Mary Queen of Scotts," he smiles as he leaves through the secret passages.

~ • ~

He stood at the alter, in front of hundreds of nobles by blood that clearly had their own opinions about his claim to the French throne. In front of his little brother, that had come back because the King had sent for him. He could almost scoff at Mary for telling him not to be late, and yet there he was standing by himself, waiting for her. _Where is she?_ he thought, it felt like he had been waiting for hours. His nervousness began to get the best of him and he started to perspire. He knew she wouldn't go through with it, he had even asked her! He knew she would never marry…

He combed his fingers through his hair and hoped that when he turned this time, she would be there and as he turned towards the door, he saw her…

"Mary," he breathed just above a whisper.

She stood as tall as ever, as beautiful as ever; for a moment, he was glad he did not have to say anything because everyone would see just how unprepared he was to be the future King of France if just the sight of his wife would render him speechless. _I wish she'd walk with a little more haste_ he thought, he did not want anything or anyone to stop this wedding from happening; but at the same time he couldn't help but smile at the sight of her walking down the aisle to him.

~ • ~

"I can't believe we did it, Bash," she said holding tight to his hand, with the brightest smile he's ever seen.

"Why wouldn't I marry you, my Queen? But I can't believe you married _me_!" he joked, "Now you must stick with me till death due us part."

"Oh Bash, not any man would consider going against Catherine de Medici and changing the line of succession, let alone go into the Blood Woods for a dog," she reminded him while holding onto him, her husband, her rock.

"You look like an angel, my love, no painting will ever do you justice," he told her as he planted a sweet kiss on her lips.

"To the newly weds!" Lola interrupted as she raised a glass.

"May I please have this dance?" he asked her.

"I couldn't think of a better idea myself," she said pulling him onto the dance floor.

~ • ~

We are surrounded by all of these lies  
And people who talk too much  
You've got that kind of look in your eyes  
As if no one knows anything but us

~ • ~

It had been months since their honeymoon tour and there had been no signs of an heir. While secretly she was glad – for she liked her life as it was at the moment – she couldn't help but hear all the rumors around court and they just replayed in her mind some nights, like tonight.

"…and that's when I took her as my mistress," Bash said. He knew he had lost Mary's attention about 10 minutes ago, well if he was being honest, he probably lost her attention since they got back.

"Yes of course," she stated absentmindedly.

"Mary, look out!"

"Bash, what ever is the matter?!" she stood up as fast as she could, almost tripping on her nightgown. "What is happening?! What did you see?!"

"I saw my wife, growing bored of her bastard husband…" he joked, but with some truth.

"Bash!" she climbed back into bed next to him, "You gave me fright, and that's not true…"

"While it may not be true _yet_ , you have been in another world since we got back, Mary. I just said that I took a mistress and you just agreed. What is troubling you?"

She couldn't possibly tell him she thought she was barren. That she had heard voices at court saying that God had punished their marriage because she had married a Pagan bastard. That she thought she'd **never** carry a child.

"Mary?" he whispered as he held her in his arms.

"Wait, you took a mistress?" she pulled away.

"So you did hear me?" he smiled.

"Why are you smiling? How could you?! Everyday at court all I hear are questions about our heir and you're out there with a mistress?!" she spoke angrily as she paced back and forth.

"I'm here thinking that our marriage is cursed because I married a Pagan and this was God's way of punishing me, but really its because instead of laying with your wife you're," she was livid but was interrupted.

"MARY!" Bash could not believe his ears, but in a way was glad he had gotten through to her, "you really think I'd take a mistress?"

"Well I thought you were different…"

"Mary, I love you. With or without an heir, I love you. I would never take a mistress," by now he had gotten up from bed and had made his way to her, cupping her cheeks in his hands.

"Then why…" she began to ask him, searching his green eyes.

As he brought his forehead down to hers, he responded, "I just wanted to prove that while you have been physically here, you mind has been elsewhere."

"Its just so hard; I always thought I would have been with child the very first time… There's so much pressure. Pressure from France and from Scotland, a thousand miles away. There's pressure from Francis's marriage; if they conceive a child before we do, it will look like France replaced a fertile, future King with a barren one. From court. From Catherine…" she said rolling her eyes.

That was where he crossed the line; there would be no talk of Catherine de Medici in their chambers, "Mary, I love you and our life together. Never in a million years would I have imaged being the future King of France, or your husband. The pressure I feel to live up to my father's legacy is immense but I know that together we can do anything…including creating life," he stated confidently.

"How can you be so sure?" she asked him

"Because I love you. Do you love me?

"Of course, Bash! How dare you ask," and before she could finish her sentence she felt his lips against hers and all of her worries faded to the back of her mind. Tonight would be about showing each other just how much they loved one another other.

"And don't worry my love; if being with child is as important as you say, I am willing to lay with you every second of everyday," he whispered as he picked her up and brought her over their bed.

~ • ~

And should this be the last thing I see  
I want you to know it's enough for me  
'Cause all that you are is all that I'll ever need

I'm so in love, so in love  
So in love, so in love

~ • ~

"Bash we have to go to Scotland," she began. She had planned her entire defense and would have been willing to go on her own.

"When do you want to go?" he asked her simply.

Had he not heard her? Maybe he wasn't thinking… "I need to go to _Scotland_ because my mother might be dying. And while we may not have seen eye to eye all the time she is still my mother."

"Mary, when should we leave?"

"But Bash, what about France?"

"What about it? It will still be here when we get back… If you think for a second I would ask you to go on your own when you cousin is out there paying anyone that is willing to ensure your demise, you must be out of your mind."

"I can defend myself you know," she said as she crossed her arms, she did not need a man to defend her, she was Scottish after all, and the nuns had raised her hold her own.

"I know you think milking goats makes you strong enough to handle pirates and English spies," he teased, "but I still want to see Scotland!"

"I'm so glad you want to come," she said as she wrapped her arms around his neck, "that I am going to ignore your cheeky comment."

~ • ~

The trip to Scotland took a little longer than they had hoped for the waters were rougher than they had planned for. Fortunately, they arrived safely and to a huge welcoming feast her mother and brother had put together.

"You look ravishing," Bash huskily whispered to his wife with a smirk on his face.

"Oh no Bash, this is not French court, Scots are not as…" she paused as she thought of a polite word that never came, "well you know," she ended.

"Oh come on, no one would even notice," he stated pointing to the party and wrapping his arm around her waist.

"Bash…" she whispered, now was the time wished she had married an old and unattractive man instead of the man before her eyes. How could the Queen of Scotland disappear from a feast thrown for her with the King Consort? She did had no clue, but it would have to happen because the tingly feeling she felt inside her was growing and she was not sure she could hold it in until the feast ended.

~ • ~

"Sebastian," she moaned just as they had both reached their climax. It was quick and lustful but full of love.

"We have to get back my love," he reminded her as he ran his fingers through her hair.

"Not yet," she whispered as she raised her head from his chest and wrapped her legs around him.

~ • ~

"Are you sure your mother is dying?" Bash asked his wife one morning as they were laying in bed, "We've been here for two months and she looks as lively as the day of our wedding two years ago."

"BASH!" Mary said in astonishment, "I cannot believe you think she is lying about this."

"Well if you _must_ know, my brother says she's been taking opiates because her illness…" Bash could have sworn her voice cracked.

"Oh Mary," he wrapped his arms tightly around her, "I'm so sorry." He could be such a fool sometimes, he could never understand how he got so lucky with her.

He felt her small hands around his neck and then her soft lips crashing on his; they were hungry and he wanted to be there for her but not in this way.

"Mary, stop," he pulled slightly away.

"Please Bash, I need this," she whispered as she cupped his face and kissed him again, softer this time, but she still couldn't stop the tear rolling down her face.

"Are you sure?" he asked her as he wiped her tears, but he felt her lips finds his yet again.

"Please stop talking," she spoke as she began to work on removing his shift.

~ • ~

It had been three months…and God knows she has tried to keep the rumors down but she had to tell him – tonight, before he heard it from anyone else.

"When are you going to tell him?" her mother interrupted her thoughts.

"What do you mean?" she sat up straight.

"Daughter, I have been pregnant many times before, and saw two pregnancies to full term; so when are you going to tell him?"

"I just want to be certain. I have had a few miscarriages," she admitted.

"Oh Mary, that's hardly something to be ashamed of."

"Perhaps not, but it has been two years, many late nights, many clandestine meetings in hallways, fields and other undisclosed locations, and yet zero heirs."

Marie de Guise could not believe what her daughter was telling her, "Mary!" she exclaimed half chuckling, half coughing.

"Mother," Mary rushed to her side.

"I am fine Mary, but Bash will not be if he finds out from one of the servants. Tell him," she said firmly.

Mary stood up and made her way through the castle to find her husband, but her unborn child had other plans.

As Mary wiped her mouth, she couldn't help but smile, for she knew this was the sign she had been waiting for. Now, more than ever, she needed to find him.

As she practically ran through the castle yelling his name, she found him with her brother practicing their swordsmanship. When they locked eyes, he quickly brought the fight to an end.

"My love," he exclaimed as he put his sword away and walked over to her.

"Bash…" she said in a playful tone.

He did not know why, but he couldn't help but smile, "Yes my love," he said as he bowed to his Queen.

When he looked up to his wife, he could see something was different.

"Sebastian, what do you think of the name James?" she said calmly.

"Well I like it! But why would you – Mary!" he said smiling, finally catching on. He quickly picked her up and twirled her.

"Ah!" she exclaimed laughing, "Bash I love that you are this excited but our unborn child will not appreciate being spun as much as me."

"Mary, if I thought I loved you two minutes ago before knowing this, I know for sure, my love for you is everlasting," he stated sweetly as he placed a sweet kiss on her lips.

~ • ~

"Sebastian! I cannot believe I've been trying for two whole years or this. For my body to be torn apart by a little human. And while I will love our child with all my heart, right now, I really dislike you for this," she whined as she waddled down the halls.

"Mary," he paused, "My beautiful Mary, I will love you forever for creating and carrying our children."

"Children? You think I want to do this again?"

"Well you look so beautiful with child, I'd make it my goal to see you with child as much as possible," he teased as he rubbed her very pregnant abdomen. While he may have been joking, she did look so beautiful, glowing even. God he loved her, his family and everything she has done to get them to where they were today.

~ • ~

You look so beautiful in this light  
Your silhouette over me  
The way it brings out the blue in your eyes  
Is the Tenerife sea

~ • ~

They never returned to France. Her mother met her grandson, but she passed, not too long after. She couldn't leave her fellow Scots, so she sent Bash back to France to see to it that Francis be instated as King Consort. She hated that he was missing seeing their son grow, and that her family was split, but it was what needed to happen for her family to be together in the future.

~ • ~

It had been a year of correspondence between the two, but he had sent a letter saying he was coming back home and he was bringing her a surprise. Forget the surprise, she wanted her husband back, back in Scotland, back to their son, back in her arms, back in her chambers.

~ • ~

"Sebastian!" she yelled as she saw him on his horse. She ran down the stairs, through the halls and out the castle. Her King was back and she could no longer wait.

While he was the fastest rider he knew, he couldn't ride fast enough, but he was back.

"Mary!"

She ran as fast as she could, she wanted to touch him, kiss him and hear his voice loud and clear.

When he was close enough, he jumped off his horse and ran towards the love of his life and picked her up in the air. He was finally home.

"My love, I –"he did not get to say much before he felt those lips he craved for the past year on his.

He heard his wife moaned ever so slightly against his lips and he wanted her right then.

"Mary?" she heard a familiar woman's voice in the distance.

She did not want to pull away but she could not believe it, "Lola?" she looked up and saw her ladies, "Greer?"

"Oh, and I brought Leith too," Bash added, "I thought they deserve a happy ending too."

~ • ~

"I'm so happy to have you back," she whispers to him at dinner.

"Mary, unless you are willing to run to the nearest closet or room, please do not speak to me like this," he answered.

"Who says I'm not?" she raised her eyebrow suggestively.

His jaw dropped as he saw her stand up and walk away. He stood up and he could feel the eyes on them, and he knew that they knew what was going on, but it had been a year, and just for once they needed this.

Once he knew he was out of their guests' sight he chased after the love of his life, until he found her, and once again he could have sworn she never looked more beautiful. They both needed this, but he let her take control and as she watched her body on top of his, he knew he was home.

~ • ~

And all of the voices surrounding us here  
They just fade out when you take a breath  
Just say the word and I will disappear  
Into the wilderness

And should this be the last thing I see  
I want you to know it's enough for me  
'Cause all that you are is all that I'll ever need

~ • ~

"Greer, have you seen Bash?"

"He went out with Leith on a hunt," Greer responded to her very pregnant friend.

"Why does he do this? He knows how worried I get," Mary says frustrated with her husband.

"I'm sure nothing will happen, Mary! They always come back," Greer reassured her.

"Greer, if you have not noticed, I am about to give birth in a day, God willing. I need him here now,"

Just then she heard footsteps and she could feel it…

"Leith where's Sebastian?" asked Greer.

"What happened?' she asked calmly.

"My Queen," Leith began.

"Tell me where my husband is, that is an order!" she demanded now with tears running down her eyes.

"He is in the infirmary, but –" but he never finished. She was already waddling down the hall.

~ • ~

"Mary?" he barely spoke.

"Oh Bash, what happened? How? Where was Leith?"

"Mary –"

"Never mind everything, please stop talking. You need to heal," she spoke.

"Mary you're so beautiful," he whispered as he reached for her hand.

"Bash," she spoke as she took his hand and placed on her midsection, "you need to heal because we have another little you on the way, and he will need his father."

It hurt him to even chuckle but he couldn't believe it, "So another boy?"

"If that is what it takes for you to heal sooner, rather than later."

"Mary, seeing you, James one last time and knowing that we –" he coughed, "that we made another beautiful child, its all I could ever want."

"Bash stop talking like that," she stated, "you'll see our…Bash?" she asked knowing that her live was about to change forever.

~ • ~

I'm so in love, so in love  
So in love, so in love

And should this be the last thing I see  
I want you to know it's enough for me  
'Cause all that you are is all that I'll ever need

I'm so in love, so in love  
So in love, love, love, love,  
So in love

You look so wonderful in your dress  
I loved your hair like that

~ • ~

She could not believe it, they had not gotten the chance to pick a name. She could not bring herself to pick a name on her own.

"They are so beautiful, Mary," Greer gushed over her new born twins, "but its been a week, they need a proper name."

"I do not know…" she stated simply, "We did not pick any before…"

"Mary," Greer stated.

"I cannot, not without…"

"Without who?" she heard a familiar voice coming from the door.

"Bash…"

"Who knew you had two little humans in there!" he said jokingly.

"Bash, how are you feeling?"

"Me?! Like I was barely here for one, I do not know who I'll be here for two and an oh so demanding queen," he said as he made his way over to their bed.

"Sebastian, you **will** be here for all five of us, as a father, friend and as a husband," she said as she felt his hands wrap around her.

"You look as amazing as always," he whispered into her ear.

"You are such a liar," she said giggling. All joking set aside, it was a very dangerous pregnancy and not having her husband next to her was the toughest thing she had to do. There was so much blood, so much blood, she felt herself letting go, but she knew her husband was holding on and she had to as well.

"I'm so proud of you and everything we have…all thanks to you, my love," he stated, "but what should we do about these nameless bastards?"

"Well I was thinking about naming one after my favorite bastard," she smiled as she looked at him.

"Ar…are you sure?"

"Just as sure as I was all those years ago when I asked you to marry me."

"I love you, Mary Queen of Scots," he stated.

"I'd love you a little more my Sebastian, if you'd pick a name for our little girl too," Greer had stepped out but was nevertheless right, they did need a proper name.

"Diana," he stated simply, "Diana Marie."

"Sebastian, I wouldn't have my life any other way. Just don't ever go hunting again when I'm with child."

"You're already planning on the next one," he teased her.

"My dear husband, I love you, but if you get me pregnant again I will see to it that it will not happen again," she joked.

But he very seriously replied, "I could die happily right now knowing what we have accomplished my life. All I ask is that you stay with me for the rest of my life."

"Me? I'm not the one that goes on hunting trips and comes back with an arrow on his side instead of game," she says.

"I will always come back to you my love," Bash stated. He could not believe what they accomplished since their wedding day, but he was sure he would never change any of it.

* * *

Please leave a comment and tell me what you think - but please go easy!

Thank you for reading!


End file.
